


Paradise

by wajjs



Series: it's not unusual [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Second Chances, Timeline What Timeline, jumping back and forth in time, more like: lack of communication, stuff happens when there are misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wajjs/pseuds/wajjs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Because they were friends — more than friends?</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> KoyaMass is one of my ultimate otps and they need more love, even the shitty one, like this oneshot.  
> I'm not sorry.

**PARADISE**

 

 

"_“Told them about what, Kei-chan?” Masuda asked, nose nuzzling the back of Koyama’s neck. “I thought there wasn’t an_ ‘us’ _?”_"

 

 

It could be said that they first got together during a tour. Koyama had recently broken up with a girlfriend and it was still affecting him, especially when he made sure he never had time to dwell on his feelings by working even more, so his feelings ended up taking revenge by being a mess and hard to ignore during those rare times he was alone with his own mind.  
They both knew –suspected– that Shige and Tegoshi had recently gotten together; so it didn’t surprise Masuda that much when Koyama went to him to ask for, at least, moral support. The oldest of the four didn’t dare bothering a love-struck Shige with broken-heartedness matters, and talking to Tegoshi about it was out of the question for the same reason, so that left only Masuda as the one available that Koyama knew he could trust blindly.

It had all started just how Masuda expected, with Koyama rambling, finally free to express his more than alive feelings, getting teary-eyed, even crying, when suddenly they were cuddling on Massu’s hotel bed, the older’s face buried in his t-shirt as Masuda stroked Koyama’s hair until they both fell asleep, hugging each other.  
It wasn’t weird, because they trusted each other. They cared for each other _that_ much.

 

After that, their late night encounters kept happening at different times and places. Most of the times it was Koyama the one who called, but Masuda had his amount of calls in the middle of the night, too. Not that it mattered, really; when they were together again just cuddling or listening to Koyama go on and about all the things he can’t say because he has a reputation to maintain until they both fall asleep next to each other.

 

—

“Hey,” Koyama greeted as Masuda opened the door, and they both looked into each other’s eyes and smiled.  
The best thing about this new aspect of their relationship was the safety they both felt whenever they were together. They could do anything they wanted, say whatever they wished to say, knowing the other wouldn’t try to use it against them. Because they were friends—more than friends?

They were… _they were…_

 

—

“Oi!” Koyama laughed loudly as his head fell backwards into the pillow, his beautiful neck stretching as his back arched off of the mattress, while Masuda tried to claim _his_ side of the bed, consequentially ending up in an one-sided tickle fight against Koyama.  
And of course _he_ was the one winning, and not the tallest one that was turning into a mess of giggles and gasps for air, repeating in a high-pitched voice “Stop, stop, stop!!” as he laughed even more hysterically.  
He wasn’t mean, so he stopped shortly after that, sitting on the empty side of the bed and watching as Koyama tried to stabilize his breathing, his hair all over the place, his cheeks red from laughing, lips parted and looking so enticingly pink and soft and—

That was how their first kiss happened.

It was short and sweet and innocent, perfect in its unplanned glory, like most of life’s greatest things are. Being honest, Masuda had to admit that their first kiss together was probably one of the few gifts life had prepared for him alone to enjoy, and it had gone by way too soon and fast for his particular liking.  
After that, they kissed once or twice every now and then—this time being Massu the one who initiated them the most, even though Koyama had started his fair share of kisses, too. Not that they actually counted them.  
They were happy like this.  
Happy with whatever it was what they now had.  


 

—

 

They never really talked about it, and looking back on it that probably had been both a mistake and a dead giveaway of how it would all come to an end.  
Recognizing it didn’t make it less painful, anyway, not now out of any other day, and Masuda offered his most honest smile as he watched, from the place he was situated, Koyama shine while standing at the altar, teary-eyed and looking better than what he ever did as his beautiful, graceful and kind soon-to-be-wife walked down the aisle.  
Tegoshi and Shige were holding hands, smiling proudly and unknowing of the breaking heart falling apart right by their side.

 

—

 

One way or another, the two of them had stopped seeing anybody else while their… _affair? Probably_ —while their affair only brought them more and more happiness and fulfillment. They hadn’t even discussed it, they just stopped going out with anybody else altogether. Their ever increasing work had probably been another factor in favour of that.  
And even though they were pretty much dating in all the meanings of that word when referred to a relationship between two people, they never actually considered themselves to be together. They only were each other’s support, _right?_  
They truly believed that until Tegoshi and Shige came clean with their relationship, and that night Koyama asked: “maybe we should have told them?” and Massu could feel in the other’s voice how confused Koyama was, how weak and restless and… and…  
hopeful, too.

 

 _Had there been an_ ‘us’ _?_

 

Shige never heard of anything from Koyama, and if Tegoshi ever suspected anything, he probably deemed it as them only getting along even better than before.

 

—

 _Is there an_ ‘us’ _?_

 

Masuda liked to keep his private life private, and Koyama respected that. He wanted to come clean but the time was never right—and then, it was _too late_.  
He wished he had told Shige about it before, but now there was nothing to say—or so did he repeat to himself over and over again to convince his ever stubborn brain that things were OK, even if Massu did tell him earlier that day that their _meetings_ had to stop because he had found a girl he really liked. And Koyama had never been someone to deny anybody else happiness, even at the cost of his own.

 

—

 

Tegoshi almost spilled his drink as Shige’s eyes widened in utter surprise. “ _WHAT?!_ ” They both screamed (or squeaked?) at the same time.  
It was a hot summer night, and after quite a few drinks a much older Masuda decided that it was about time to let go of this particular _secret_ he always regretted making a secret.  
“Why didn’t you tell Koyama that?!” Shige continued screaming, frowning now. “Why didn’t Koyama tell me anything? Like, never even muttered a word about this during all these years?!”  
“Darling, calm down,” Tegoshi sighed as he pressed a gentle hand on his lover’s shoulder, making him visibly relax after a moment. A minute in silence passed by, and then the youngest of the three looked at Masuda with soft eyes. “I’m sure that if you tell Keii-kun this, you two will figure something out.”  
He nodded and smiled, because it was true. They could still work it out—he just had to try to give the first step.

 

—

 

“Darling…” His tired but ever-loving eyes moved away from the sleeping child and instead focused on the beautiful woman standing by his side. She continued: “Are you happy?”  
A moment of hesitation, then: “I am.”  
“As happy as you could be?”  
He didn’t reply.  
“Do you love me?”  
“I do.”  
“Do you love me like I love you?”  
Outside, the leaves on the trees were dancing along to the song of the wind.

“You made me the happiest woman I could’ve ever wished to be. Now let me make you happy, please.”

 

—

 

How many years had it been? Probably too many, he guessed. Koyama laughed, his breath tickling Masuda’s neck, as they hugged each other, held each other for what felt like ages, like it was only yesterday the last day they were together like this, young and with a lot of things to learn.  
“It took _us_ long enough.”  
Shige and Tegoshi couldn’t be any more proud.


End file.
